Plastic Love
by AnimeCrazed121
Summary: Allen is lonely without his lover and he is sent a rose that will last forever.WARNING:: EXTREME MUSHINESS AND FOR ALL YULLEN LOVERS!


Plastic Love…

Missions were an everyday thing in the Black Order...

Seeing as they were in the middle of a vicious war, between the Millennium Earl and the Vatican.

more help was needed, seeing as the Akuma were seeming to appear more frequently than ever along with their 'masters' the Noah.  
But Despite all of this, Allen and Kanda had started a budding relationship, and it bloomed a few months before Kanda was sent on a long-term mission to the Arctic Circle in search of an innocence fragment hidden among the mass of unforgiving terrain. being the saint he was, Allen was really worried for the health of his mostly stoic lover, even though it was rather pointless. He knew that hardly anything could take down Kanda. but netherless, he worried.

~Day before Kanda's departure to the Arctic~  
"Moyashi? Wake up…Oi, Moyashi! Move it!" when all allen answered with was a " mmm..." Kanda rolled his eyes and began his rant again. " Baka Allen! Get your ass outta bed! " Kanda said to his petite Moyashi who was snuggling under the warm covers of their bed, his white hair mussed and shining in the incoming daylight.  
"Hmmm… Yuu Anata? Why? it's so early!" Allen whined as Kanda pulled off the covers, the cool morning air sent shivers down his spine as a result.

"Because it's already 7 get up Allen."

Allen was surprised at this because Kanda almost never used his real name, even though he started to use it more often now that they were together.

"Huh? Okay... fine." Allen said reluctantly, mostly because he was in no mood to start a fight with his mostly grumpy lover. Allen sat up, and winced as he felt the soreness from activities that had occurred two nights before but just shrugged it off because it wasn't nearly as bad as the morning after. He blushed a little thinking about that night even though it wasn't the first time they had did it, it left him sore for days. just thinking about it made the small boy's cream cheeks turn into a delicate rose color.

shaking his head, Allen got dressed and walked after Kanda to the canteen to fill his empty stomach.

Of course, when they got there Allen ordered his horrendous amount of food from Jerry and Kanda got his usual Tempura soba.  
They sat down by Lavi and Lenalee who were already half done with their meals.  
"Hi Lavi, hi Lenalee" Allen chorused as usual and sat next to Lavi so Kanda wouldn't have to, he knew by then that Kanda hated to sit by Lavi because he would always glomp him and annoy the heck out of him so better to just prevent the bloodshed altogether.

"Hi Allen-chan, Kanda!!" squealed Lenalee in her cheerful voice, then smirked as she saw the slight limp in allen's walk.  
"YUU-CHAAN!!" yelled Lavi, ignoring the limping of the moyashi as he got up and ran to hug Kanda and to his possible death.

'Uggghh! I sat here to prevent this, you dumb arse rabbit!'

thought Allen as he watched Lavi cower in fear, Mugen at his throat 'he brought this upon himself....' Allen slapped his head, then slapped his head. he then began inhaling the food and chatting with Lenalee as if nothing was happening.  
"Oh and Allen... when does Kanda leave on his mission?" Lenalee asked.  
Allen paused and looked down, slightly depressed that his only love had to leave on such a long mission.

Lenalee noticed this.  
"Oh Allen I'm sorry I know it's a long mission but you know Kanda he'll be back as soon as possible, he's strong and he can handle himself so you shouldn't worry about him." said Lenalee giving him an encouraging smile, but her purple hues shining in concern.

He liked to talk to Lenalee, she always knew what to say or do in hopeless situations and she comforted him when he needed it.  
"Thanks, but.. Lenalee he's leaving tomorrow!" Allen said, feeling somewhat anguished after the small peice of comfort evaporated.  
"Okay... well are you seeing him off then?" Lenalee asked, not exactly sure how to comfort her friend.

"Yes... of course, I can't believe he is going to be gone for so long though, it's going to be so lonely without him." Allen looked down at his hands, the shouts of his lover and his almost-sisters almost-boyfriend and aformentioned almost-sister listening and taking it all in, nodded in affirmation.

"Don't worry Allen like I said he is going to come back as soon as possible." Lenalee said even though inside she felt really bad for Allen and would act exactly the same if she was in his place... but what could she do? She loved Allen like a brother and wanted to be there for him so she put on a confident smile. They both had their doubts though and in the back of his mind Allen hoped and prayed that Kanda would come home safe.  
Lavi was busy dodging Kanda's Mugen but probably he thought the same thing and hoped that his best friend came home alive and well.

~~~Later on that night~~~~~~~~

The two lovers spent their night together and just held each other in bed silently hoping that morning would not have to come.

But of course it did and Allen woke up with Kanda still sleeping and strong protective arms around him, holding him close. Allen snuggled deeper (if possible) into the welcoming warmth that was Kanda and wished that the romantic moment would never end. As if on cue, Kanda stirred and pulled Allen flush against him and just enjoyed their last moments together before they were to be separated for months on end.

Kanda pulled back and kissed Allen passionately for what felt like hours but the kiss ended with them panting and gasping for air, making little puffs of heated air between them.

however, They had to get up and went to take a shower together and Allen got to do something that he loved, wash Kanda's beautiful hair, he loved how it felt between his fingers and that Kanda only ever let him wash the silk he called hair.

but however enjoyable their bath was, it ended and They dried off and got dressed, Allen still not prepared for the rapidly approaching departure of his beloved.

They ate together in silence even though it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, they just enjoyed each others company and Lavi and Lenalee stayed away on purpose just so they could be alone together and be together as much as possible before 'that' moment came.

But even though they tried to delay it, finally it happened Kanda hugged Allen down at the entrance to the river boat that would take Kanda to the train station to begin his journey and Allen kissed him one last time and told him 'to come home safe' before he got into the boat holding Allen's hand until he sat down and the boat departed taking it's course down the stream and out of sight.  
Allen went and sat in his and Kanda's room and silently cried but no one thought less of him for it because they all knew how much he meant to Allen and how dangerous the mission was. He kept up his daily routine but walked around the Order like a zombie until one day he didn't do anything he just stayed in bed and did nothing but cry into the pillow that still held his beloved's scent in it.

Lenalee was a big part of his life since Kanda left on the mission and she would talk cheerfully to him and raise his spirits but she felt like she was just prolonging Allen's depression. She knew that the chances of Kanda coming back fine and dandy were small and Allen knew it... but he had to be strong for Kanda; believe in him and pray to god that he would be alright.

But that one day changed everything when Allen did absolutely nothing and reality hit him…hard. He from then on ate less and slept a lot more and wouldn't talk to anyone besides Lenalee, Lavi, or maybe Jerry for food but besides that he did nothing and spent his time on the roof of the Order contemplating the chances of Kanda coming back as the great blue sky swept comforting winds over him.

strangely enough, on those days it never rained.

but On one particular day he got a letter and a huge bouquet of bright red roses. He ran into his room crying tears of happiness and joy because he knew who he had received them from. He opened the letter and it was written in neat script, he read it aloud:

_Moyashi-  
I love you. if you ever thought otherwise, you're a dumbass. ( Stupid finder, trying to look over my shoulder- as if he's never seen me write to you...) _

_but in any case, I sent you these flowers. no, don't ask where did I get such a romantic soul. you probably sparked it, you stupid moyashi._

_but in any case, these flowers may wilt and die, but even if one never dies or wilts:_

_As long as it lasts I will always love you  
As long as it doesn't wilt I will come home to you  
As long as any flower stays intact I shall never leave you  
Please wait for me to return Allen, as long as I am able I will return to you, I swear.  
I love you forever and more-_

_  
Kanda_

As Allen read these words they slightly confused him 'as long as any flower lasts?' he thought. But it didn't matter he knew that Kanda was alive and well and that he would be home no matter what the cost, he did promised, but what Allen didn't notice was the brightest plastic red rose right in the middle of the bouquet which would never die, wilt, or break no matter what he did.

~two months later (around Christmas) ~

Allen was beginning to get discouraged again- mostly because he hadn't heard from Kanda since the letter and roses but what he finally noticed was that all of the roses had died and been thrown away all except for one, the bright red plastic one right in the middle of his roses.

Allen kept it in a long beautiful vase made of glass hoping that this was what Kanda had meant by 'as long as any of the flowers don't wilt, die or break'. He would wait he told himself, he would wait for Kanda forever if he had to because he...simply loved him.

A knock at the door surprised Allen so early in the morning 'it must be important..' he thought as he wearily got up and opened the door to a very frantic Lenalee.  
"Lenalee? What's wrong?" he asked trying to calm down the excited girl, feeling now the beginnings of confusion.  
"ALLEN!! KANDA'S HOME!!" the minute those words registered into his brain he ran, ran as fast as he possibly could to the entrance of to the canal feeling nostalgic as he hasn't step foot there since Kanda left and now he was back and he wasn't going to wait to see his stoic, grumpy, beautiful, loving Yuu any longer. He pushed his way out of the crowd of people and there he was, as handsome and beautiful and 'his' as always. He practically jumped Kanda as he flung his arms around his older lover's neck and glomped him so hard he fell over. The very audible 'awe' from the crowd of people was ignored by the couple as they sat there in each others arms, everyone left the entrance to the canal to give the two their privacy as they went to their room and spent the night just like the night before Kanda left, in each others arms.

~The End~

AnimeCrazy121: Awwwwwww!! -gushes that they are so damn cute together-

BlackAliceButterfly: -sweatdrops- Tomo-chan...

AnimeCrazy121: oh, right. the disclaimer. " I DO NOT OWN MAN! DON'T COME AFTER ME YOU STUPID LAW PEEPS!"

BlackAliceButterfly:. geez. anyway...yes, we KNOW this is mushy and everything. it's SUPPOSED TO BE. now...I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
